There exists a need for improved systems and methods of screening baggage for explosives, weapons, and other contraband. Some existing systems employ X-ray scanners, computed tomography (CT) scanners, or other imaging devices to detect concealed objects. In some such systems, a CT scanner is preceded by an X-ray scanner, which performs a “prescanning” function to determine initial information on the contents of an article of baggage. Existing X-ray based systems provide differing degrees of sophistication in terms of their ability to analyze baggage based on the X-ray data obtained. Some, for example, balance the speed of the baggage screening with the accuracy and reliability with which contraband is detected. While the prescanning function discussed above may increase the accuracy and reliability with which contraband is detected, there exists a need for improved systems and methods of screening baggage.